A Single White Rose
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: A single white rose in a bouquet of red roses, to two different families, meant only one thing, "Hope". All three children lost their parents, two were siblings, the other was not. They were accepted, she was out casted. To the two, she was the single white rose in a bouquet of red roses.


**Hello guys! ok so i made another GA fanfic, please enjoy!**

* * *

~A_ Memory & A ghost~_

"_Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" a boy, around the age of 5 nodded. "And is this Aoi-chan?" "Yes, she is" little Natsume was holding the hand of the 2 year old Aoi Hyuuga. _

"_You're parents, as well as another girl's parents, died in a fire last night" The little boy's eyes widened, covering his little sister's ears. "Wa-wait, let me put Aoi to bed first" The man nodded._

_After putting Aoi to bed, the little boy and the man sat on the couch. "You're a strong boy Natsume, you protected your sister" Natsume's eyes started to water. "It's ok, you can cry while I talk" silent tears started flowing out of Natsume's eyes. _

"_Let's start with your Mother's will" before the man could pull out the file, Natsume managed to stop him "What about the other girl?"_

"_The girl also lost her parents in the same fire; apparently, both of your parents' were friends. Her father used to teach both of your parents and her mother"_

"_She was out casted by her other family members and was adopted by her neighbour and his son. Her uncle provides all of her needs but doesn't want anything to do with her" Natsume wiped his eyes and frowned "That's sad…"_

"_Yes, it is. Luckily, for you and Aoi, your Aunt will adopt you" "You mean Hime?" the man nodded. Hime was a kind and caring aunt to Natsume and Aoi, she was their mother's sister and was the middle school principal of their school Gakuen Alice._

"_Yes, by the way, my name is Persona" he smiled._

* * *

_The funeral was full of sadness that day, Natsume held Aoi's hand during the entire ceremony. The girl, that Persona mentioned whose parents also died, did not shed a tear. But Natsume guessed that she must 'have been crying the entire night, her eyes were deep hazelnut, so deep that she looked almost dead._

_None of her family members were comforting her except for an old man and a grey haired man. They were probably the neighbours that Persona spoke about. Another man but with blonde hair was saying something to her as she nodded. Natsume guessed that he was her uncle, the one who provides her needs but doesn't want anything to do with her._

_It was probably in the will of one of her parents perhaps? He wondered. He couldn't help but stare at her; she was a cute little girl, around the same age as her. They both were going through the same pain but unlike Natsume and Aoi, she was an only child. _

_She was being out casted while they were being embraced. Hime was holding Aoi's other hand, telling her stories about their parents. Natsume continued to look at her, he wanted to cry. He felt so sorry for her, he wanted to go to her and hug her tight. His grip on Aoi's hand tightened. _

_Aoi followed her big brother's gaze and frowned. "Her mama and papa too?" Natsume nodded._

"_I feel sorry for that Onee-san" Aoi cried out. Natsume decided to pay her condolences; he and Aoi went near her. She noticed who they were and gave them a warm smile._

"_I'm sorry for you loss" She said it first before the two could say it. Aoi started to cry and hugged the brunette in front of her. "You shouldn't cry in front of your parent's, they won't be happy" she mumbled. _

"_We're sorry for your loss" Natsume managed to say. "You should always smile, so that your parents would be happy" Aoi nodded and finally let go of the girl. "And thank you" she smiled at him._

_Aoi finally let out a smile, since the day their parents died, Natsume wasn't able to make his sister smile even once, yet meeting a girl that they never met, was able to do what he couldn't, make his sister happy._

"_We brought you this" first Aoi pulled out a bouquet of red roses then Natsume pulled out a single white rose. "A single white rose in a bouquet of red roses?" he nodded. "I guess, we got used to our parents doing this for us wherever someone dies"_

_She started crying and holding the bouquet tighter. "I know, my parents did that too" "Our mamas and papas were friends right?" Aoi asked. Both Natsume and the girl nodded._

"_This bouquet for both of our families meant Hope" "Actually, hold on" she ran and came back with the same looking bouquet of roses that Natsume and Aoi gave. "I made this for the both of you too"_

"_So that we all have Hope in our lives" "This is fate!" Aoi cheered. Natsume and the girl laughed._

"_I'm glad I met you two, if I hadn't then…" she began to mutter._

"_What's your name?" before the brunette could answer, an old man touched her shoulder, signalling that they should leave. She smiled and said "Mi-"_

* * *

"NATSUME, SNAP OUT OF IT!" A fifteen year-old Natsume adjusted his eyes and saw a blond with blue eyes in front of him. "Ruka, what are you doing?" Ruka sighed and bit his sandwich "If you don't eat then Koko might grab your food" he gestured to the dirty blonde beside him, who has been gawking at Natsume's lunch. "Koko, don't make me punch you in the gut" Koko gulped and continued eating his own food.

"We're back" Kitsuneme and Yuu took their seats and also continued eating. Natsume ate half of his bento and stood. "You're done already?" he nodded.

"I'm going to the garden first" "You might see the ghost there!" Koko teased.

Koko stands and says "They say she waited for her love to return and was killed by her own lover but before she died, she was singing to herself and was reading a book."

Kitsuneme waved his hands "No, the story goes as they said that her lover cheated on her, so she hanged herself while singing their song"

Ruka and Yuu sigh, knowing Natsume, he won't believe in such nonsense unless he sees it for himself.

"There's no such thing as ghosts here" Yuu fixed his glasses "Well it might have not been a ghost, but around the part where the roses are, there are reports of a girl wearing white is seated there, humming to herself"

"Anyway, I'm going to see it for myself" he left the cafeteria and headed for the flower garden.

* * *

Their biology teacher was always such a neat-freak that he separated the flowers with the plants, and each different type of flower has its own garden space.

The rose garden had the biggest space of them all, since the cooking club uses it to make rose-water with it.

Natsume entered the Rose garden, although all he could hear were birds chirping and the sound of the breeze moving the leaves of the trees. "There's no ghost" He started picking up stones and throwing them in all sorts of directions, his mind was filled with different questions.

'_Who was she?'  
'Would I get to see her again?'  
'Is she fine?'_

He threw a stone to the direction of the far corner of the garden "OUCH!" Natsume froze.

* * *

**haha so... Cliff-hanger. uhm.. please feel free to point out any flaw and if you have any suggestions, just R&R everyone thank you!**


End file.
